


assimilation

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Typical Weirdness, Gen, Other, POV Multiple, hospital fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: There's a knocking coming from Jonathan Sims's hospital room.The knocking won't stop.





	assimilation

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i was supposed to write something else but uhhhhh
> 
> not beta'd

There's a knocking coming from Jonathan Sims's hospital room.  
  
The night nurse, Mina, notices it first.  
  
She already has opinions about the weird patient and all of his weird friends and family who weird out the entire staff. The ones who ruin any security footage they're on and the ones who leave wax and weird bugs in his room. She's pretty sure one of them brought a cat in because one of the cleaners has cat allergies and they couldn't stop sneezing.  
  
To say nothing of the overwhelming sensation of being watched continuously.  
  
The room only has one window and it on the third floor. She doesn't know what watches the staff.  
  
His guests never seem to complain.  
  
They just have odd elaborate stories about who they are in relation to Mr. Sims and if she had to guess they're all trying to one-up themselves.  
  
A short boxy woman with cropped hair and a massive tattoo told Todd, who worked security on Tuesdays that she was Mr. Sims aunt. And that all of the people who looked nothing like either of them were his cousins.  
  
A French man showed up and told Avery who worked reception on Wednesdays that he was Mr. Sims' next door neighbor and that he missed him so dearly. Avery swore his skin moved like there was something under it.  
  
A very angry woman told them she was his sister, and security had no idea why the cameras refused to turn on for two days after that.  
  
A prison bus came around, and a thin man in a prison uniform introduced himself as Mr. Sims' husband. Everyone is pretty sure Mr. Sims isn't married. He had stayed in the hospital room for the longest, and Mina almost believed him.  
  
A tall man came and cracked jokes with Steven about how much he missed his poor sick baby brother. Steven, who worked the night shift on Fridays had been more than happy to let him in to see Jonathan's room. Steven's gone missing. No one's heard of him since.  
  
A woman doesn't talk to anyone and heads straight to Sims' room. She mows down two security guards like they're nothing but straw. She leaves out the window. It still hasn't been repaired.  
  
But there is a knocking coming from Jonathan's room at any point in the day. And no one knows where it's coming from. At this point, they're pretty sure the man himself is haunted.  
  
The knocking won't stop. 

 

-

  
There is a door in Jonathan Sims' hospital room.  
  
The new orderly, Mallory, notices it first.  
  
No one knows where the door came from, but at least they know where the knocking is coming from now.  
  
It's yellow and old. Paint chips off of it, but there is only more yellow chipping paint underneath it. And it is locked of course.  
  
Turns out Jonathan sims has normal friends too.  
  
Martin is sweet, he brings the nurses candy and brings the guards coffee and leaves flowers in Jonathan's room. He reads books to him and shivers at the sight of the door. He does not try to open it.  There is fear in his eyes. Fear and familiarity too. When Joshua, one of the janitors who work on the weekends, asks him about it, Martin tells them its best not to open it.  
  
Basira is less sweet, but she's polite. She reads to him too, but they all look like loose papers instead of actual books. She doesn't seem to care very much about the door, but she's interested about the broken window and asks Ann about it at reception during the week. Ann asks her about the door, and Basira tells her to avoid tall blonde men and real estate agents. And then Basira asks about the window again.  
  
Melanie doesn't want to be there, that much is obvious. She smokes in the stairwell with Bo, who interns after ten, and tells him how much she hates her job and how much she wishes Jonathan Sims had died instead. Bo asks her why she bothers to show up and Melanie tells Bo to mind his own business. She doesn't seem to know anything about the door, but she tells Bo to ignore the prisoner who shows up claiming to be Jonathan's husband.  
  
But the door is still there, and when Mallory tries to get it to open there is a loud creak. The hospital staff thinks maybe the room is cursed, and Jonathan Sims was the one patient they shouldn't have put in there.  
  
The door is still there.

  
-

  
The door in  Jonathan Sims's hospital room is open.  
  
Stacy finds it.  
  
Stacy doesn't work at the hospital anymore.  
  
It tells Stacy that its name is Helen-for-now and that it could wake Jonathan Sims up and it would really appreciate Stacy's help.  
  
Stacy told Mike, who used to be Stacy's boyfriend that she felt eyes digging into her skin and burning. Helen-for-now told her that all Stacy had to do, to wake up Jonathan Sims was to carry him down a few corridors. And that if Stacy didn't do it, Helen-for-now would eviscerate her.  
  
Stacy unplugged Jonathan Sims from the hospital bed and carried him down the corridors.  
  
Stacy can't stop crying when she talks about the corridors.  
  
There is a door at the end of them. She pushes Jonathan Sims' limp body though.  
  
The door closes.

  
-

  
  
Jon stretches when it steps into the Archives through a door that isn't wasn't there and never will be.  
  
Becoming Jon was the most pleasant transformation it's had and with Jon being so much more present then the other two angry remnants this feels right.  
  
It feels like it's supposed to be Jon.    
  
Jon.  
  
It's odd not to be the Archivist anymore- to not belong to The Eye anymore.  
  
Freeing.  
  
There's an assumption made from one or the other that Watcher is going to be livid when he finds out and an equal assurance that it doesn't matter what Elias thinks about anymore.  
  
Martin finds it first, rushes over to wraps his arms around them and yelp when Jon's hands cut his arms to ribbons.  
  
Something to get used to.  
  
Something they will relish getting used to.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always encouraged and very very very appreciated
> 
> come [talk to me](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
